


A Way With Words

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Children, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kids say the darndest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Amelie was not a bad child. She was one the epitome of darling from the top of her curly black hair to the bottom of her tan feet.However, there was one thing that Amelie did often, and that was saying the darndest things.





	A Way With Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments) on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Assignment #7: A Study of Magical Healing: Anapneo; Task: Write about a person who finds a way to breathe again.
> 
> Around the World in Thirty-One Days: Turkmenistan - Colour: tan
> 
> Halloween Bingo: 11. (color) black
> 
> Granger Danger: Motherhood
> 
> Word Count: 614

Amelie was not a bad child. She was one the epitome of darling from the top of her curly black hair to the bottom of her tan feet.

However, there was one thing that Amelie did often, and that was saying the darndest things.

* * *

"Amelie, it is not nice to tell someone to shut up," Hermione scolded her daughter before taking her hand. Amelie was pouting and glancing up at her mother until they arrived in her bedroom. Hermione placed her hands on Amelie's shoulders and faced her. "You're not going to say those words again are you?"

Amelie looked down at the floor before staring at Hermione with wide eyes. "No ma'am," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Good girl," Hermione ruffled her daughter's hair. "Now let's get cleaned up for dinner. Your brother and father are going to be waiting."

0...0...0

Dinner came around and Hermione, Blaise, Amelie, and Xander were sitting at the table. Hermione and Blaise were listening to Xander talking about something. Amelie was biting her lip again, looking at her parents before slapping her hand on the table.

"Silence you peasant!"

It was completely unexpected, unfortunately, Blaise was drinking from his glass when the outburst sounded, causing the liquid to go down the wrong pipe and Blaise to begin coughing for breath.

Hermione moved out of her chair to Blaise's side to pat his back so he could breathe. She looked at Amelie with a frown. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Amelie frowned as well and huffed. "You told me that shut up is bad and Xander wouldn't stop talking!" She pointed towards her brother, who was sporting an annoyed expression on his face.

Blaise could finally breathe and shook his head. Hermione sighed. "You know, I blame you for this," she told him.

Blaise snorted. "I do nothing of the sort."

"You do everything of the sort," Hermione countered.

There was hope that Amelie wouldn't make those kinds of outbursts again. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

* * *

A week later, Neville had come for a visit to the family. They were sitting at the dining table as he was talking about his

"There's been readings of magic in a muggle neighborhood, and Harry thinks it's a muggle tampering with things he shouldn't," Neville explained, scratching his cheek. "It's my last assignment and I wanna get this taken care of with less magic as possible with the neighborhood it's in." He patted his side where the handcuffs were sitting. "So I'm gonna use these."

Amelie had ducked her head under the table to see what Neville had patted and saw the handcuffs. She gasped excitedly and sat back up clapping. "Mummy and Daddy have some of those!"

Hermione was mid-bite when Amelie made the exclamation; she dropped her fork, and her eyes were wide. Blaise, the unfortunate soul, was sipping from his glass before he choked on his drink. He tapped on his chest, trying to regain his ability to breathe.

Xander quietly excused himself from the room; that was not what he wanted to hear, know, or picture in his mind.

Neville cleared his throat, pink tinting his cheeks. "Erm...right…"

Amelie looked at everyone with a frown. "What? I was looking for you and I saw them sitting on the big chair."

Blaise stood up. "Alright, I'm going to take Amelie for her playdate."

Hermione nodded silently, glancing over to Neville who had stood up as well. "She's outspoken," he commented with a shaky chuckle.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know where she gets it from."

Neville raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Really?"

She glared halfheartedly at him.


End file.
